


the promotion

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Light Angst, M/M, i mean the weasleys were/are poor we know this, in the vaguest sense of the word, it's the kind of talk malfoy did when they were like second years, talk of poverty, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy gets in trouble for the first time at Hogwarts.





	the promotion

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most serious of these but even then it's light. the kid that has something to say is like second year level malfoy in terms of being snotty.

When Percy was promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, he and Oliver shared a bottle of Firewhiskey and made an elaborate dinner for them all, smiling the entire time. Lucy had never been prouder of him. He had wanted something like this for so long, working late into the night, doing paperwork that should have probably been for others in his department and even inviting his boss over for dinner once.  


It put a smile on Lucy’s face as she entered her third year. He was so excited to go to work now, so happy that he had finally made something of himself within the Ministry, and both she and Molly cut out the Daily Prophet article that mentioned the promotion and kept it. Lucy kept it in her Charms book, mainly as a reminder to keep up with her own goals, using Percy’s suicess to show her it was possible.  


“Saw you dad’s promotion in the paper,” Angie said, smiling on their way to Charms, “Tell him congratulations.”  


Lucy nodded, “I will. I wish you could see how excited he was when he came home. Apperated right into the living room while Molly and I were playing Gobstones. I think he’d have just run if it had been quicker. Made us go down to the pitch were dad had practice before telling us. Said he wanted to tell us all at once.”  


Juliette smiled too, “That’s cute.”  


“Hey, Lucy,” an irritating voice called.  


Jacob Fellows was the bane of Lucy’s existence. A Ravenclaw, he and Lucy were constantly in competition for top spot in class ranks and professor’s favorites. Lucy had the advantage in Potions only because of her house, but if she hadn’t been one of Slughorn’s, she would be competing with him there as well. Jacob was an old, rich family. Not a pureblood family, but still had a long history of magic and both his parents worked in the Ministry with his older brother.  


“Ignore him,” Angie muttered, shooting a dirty look at Jacob, “he’s just being annoying.”  


“Lucy,” he called again, jogging to catch up with the three of them. Lucy clutched her Charms textbook tightly against her chest, “I heard about your dad’s promotion.”  


“Yeah,” Lucy replied, “It was in the paper so.”  


“How’s he manage that? I mean, your family’s not got that many connections.”  


“I think he earned it,” Lucy replied, keeping her voice as calm as she could, “Unlike your family, sometimes people earn their positions and don’t worm their way in with their connections.”  


Jacob scoffed, “You expect me to believe that? Where’s your grandfather work again? Something with Muggles? Is that even a real department? Clearly he didn’t get your dad’s job.”  


“I’m not having this conversation with you. Just because my dad is now higher up than both of your parents doesn’t mean that you can insult him. My dad worked hard for that job.”  


Personally, Lucy wanted to toss her book aside and just punch him in the face. Molly might do that if she were here, but Lucy thought that having that on her record might put a damper on her chances of Prefect and Head Girl. Maybe she could do it in Hogsmeade or something, off of school property. Or at the train station when they arrived for Christmas break.  


“Just leave him,” Angie said, taking her elbow to drag her away, “he’s an idiot.”  


Lucy nodded, “You’re right.”  


“Suppose your other dad could have paid them. Professional Quidditch players must make a lot of money. Well what does our new head of transportation think of finally having a couple of Galleons in the bank?”  


Suddenly all thoughts of head girl and the rules were out of her mind, she pushed her textbook into Juliette’s hands and let him have it, right in the face. Jacob was so surprised he hit the ground and didn’t have time to hit back, because Angie and Juliette were pulling her back and Jacob seemed too surprised that she’d actually hit him to do much but stare at the blood on his hand from his bleeding nose.  


***  


Slughorn had originally supposed to have been the one to doll out her punishment, but it was quickly decided that Professor McGonagall would handle it. She would have liked to be at the mercy of Slughorn who would have probably let her go with a stern word, but she knew she deserved whatever McGonagall wanted to give her. McGonagall was fair to every student and however she decided to punish Lucy she would take it without a word.  


She just hoped that her parents didn’t find out. They’d be disappointed, both of them. But if McGonagall didn’t write to them, she was sure Uncle Harry would unless she could reach him before he sent the letter.  


He’d probably already done it.  


McGonagall looked at Lucy over her glasses, and clasped her hands on her desk.  


“Well?”  


It was all she had to say and Lucy let the story spill out. She felt her cheeks get hot and her eyes start to water. She did not want to break into tears in McGonagall’s office, but she hadn’t been in trouble before, especially not enough to warrant a visit to the headmistress's office.  


“I see,” she said when Lucy had finished.  


“Have I totally thrown out my chances of prefect?”  


McGonagall shook her head, “No, Ms Weasley, you haven’t. But I must remind you that the hallways are not grounds for fighting, especially not physical. I have been informed that Madame Pomfrey has healed Mr Fellows nose however, and the damage is not permanent.”  


“I didn’t mean to do it,” she said, “I really didn’t.”  


“I understand that Ms Weasley. You have no record of misbehavior, and both of your fathers were very well behaved when they were in school. Even your sister, despite her occasional antics, is a good student. I know this is not a habit of yours. But you still must serve detention. I believe you know that.”  


“Of course,” Lucy said, pulling at a string on her sleeve. She wondered if it was possible to unravel her entire robe just by pulling at this one string, “How long?”  


“For one week you will be serving detention with Professor Slughorn,” she said, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. Lucy thought it might have been the hint of a smile, “He needs help reorganizing his ingredient storage closet as well as cleaning some cauldrons. You will report to him every evening after dinner, no later than 7:30. Is this understood?”  


“Yes professor.”  


“Good. You will also cease from any further altercations, especially with Mr Fellows.”  


“Yes professor.”  


“I will not write to your parents about this, but I’d imagine that your uncle already has, so you may want to send an owl home explaining what happened. And give your father my congratulations on his promotion. He has worked hard for it, and I’m sure he is very thrilled.”  


Lucy nodded, smiling a bit herself, “He is.”  


“Go on now to lunch.”  


***  


“So are you expelled?” Angie asked, when Lucy slid into her seat, “Banished from the grounds? Serving detention in the forest with the centaurs or whatever else lurks in the dark?”  


Lucy shook her head and dug into her lunch, “Slughorn. He needs help cleaning his potions closet.”  


Juliette raised her eyebrows, “You’re Slughorn’s favorite.”  


“McGonagall knows,” Angie said, “She said Slughorn on purpose because she had to punish you but she thought you were right.”  


“I’m just thankful I didn’t start crying in her office,” Lucy admitted, “I was very close.”  


“You’re very well behaved Lucy, no way would she have seriously punished you. We would have testified on your behalf.”  


“Thanks Angie,” Lucy said, “I appreciate it. But it’s alright. I just have to handle my parents. She said that she thinks Uncle Harry sent an owl home.”  


“Oh so you might not be out of the woods yet,” Juliette said, propping her Divination book up against her glass, “We can testify to them too.”  


Lucy shook her head, “It’s alright. I’ll send an owl when we get back to the dorm. Dad won’t answer it while he’s at work unless he recognizes Uncle Harry's handwriting and thinks something’s happened.”  


“Lucy,” she heard her sister’s voice and turned. Molly looked worried but also slightly impressed and made a face that Lucy took to mean she wanted to know exactly what had happened.  


“I punched Jacob Fellows in the face,” Lucy said, “He had a lot to say about dad and I wasn’t having it.”  


Molly nodded approvingly, “You in trouble?”  


“Detention with Slughorn. Probably a howler from dad. I’ll take it.”  


***  


Lucy-  


Harry sent us a letter about what happened. He said you weren’t hurt but I need you to tell me for yourself that you aren’t hurt. You shouldn't be punching people in the hallways. Neither of us need you to defend our honor, or whatever it was that you were doing exactly. Both me and the Fellows are adults who can handle promotions and lack of promotions as such.  


That was my official father response.  


Unofficially, I’m a little proud of you. I’m not condoning violence, but I am proud of the way you defended our family. I wish I had had your loyalty when I was younger. Regardless of all of that, please don’t go around punching everyone who runs their mouth about your father and I. Let me shut off their Floo Network or something. When You Know Who was in power and the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry I once bogged down the courts so much they were behind for two days and couldn’t interrogate any Muggleborns.  


Your father says I’m bragging just now, but it’s an example of the way you can go about dealing with people without breaking their noses and look I'm the head of my department I get to brag sometimes.  


Anyway, please let us know you’re alright and please don’t make this a habit.  


We love you. Tell your sister we lover her too.  


Love,  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> listen i made him a ravenclaw randomly i love ravenclaws no worries. i just really wanted lucy to deck someone in the face a la her aunt hermione in prisoner of azkaban 
> 
> y'all asked for family fluff and that's coming this is just family angst
> 
> percy fighting the death eater controlled ministry with like paperwork and technicalities keeps me going in life
> 
> remember those letters from like the first two of these, i guess we're bringing those back now


End file.
